Autumn breeze
by Blue Rubin
Summary: Sasuke has suffered 8 years in a brothel, but is now miraculously saved by a blond man with clear blue eyes. Completely distrusting his savior he is even more enraged and equaly infatuated by his benefactor's son.
1. I Prologue

**I intended it to be a one-shot...but I got completely carried away and managed to write a prologue, not even getting to the one interesting scene I wanted to write. Anyway, it's not exactly the tipical fanfiction I would write, but I guess I'll write it for fun. Anyways, it has narusasu, shounen-ai, probably a bit of yaoi. Other characters present are Sakura, Hinata, Gaara and probably Kiba later on. Anyways, hope you like this fic, I intent to finish it quickly, so within ten chapters and hopefully get another chapter done by tomorrow. **

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in the following story. **

I. Prologue

The cool autumn breeze swept through the lands of the west, carrying with it the last remnants of radiant summer days. The wind caressed the midnight fields drenched in the moon's icy gloom, crossed dazzling cities and slumbering villages and finally reached the gates of an imposing estate. The radiant leaves carried by the winds hovered over the estate's grounds, some of which were blown by a playful gust of wind towards its grand balcony.

There, amid cold marble statues stood a young man, with gold blond hair and deep blue eyes, the warmth of the now absent sun trapped within the bright color of his hair and in the kindness of his gaze. Gripping the balcony railing tightly he stood with his eyes closed, permitting the autumn breeze to penetrate the thin fiber of his clothes and envelope his entire being in a fresh and liberating sent. He opened his eyes as soon as playful autumn leaves touched his cheek, a smile gracing his lips as his gaze took on a deeper shade, his eyes lingering on a far sight in the distance.

"I wonder if I can manage this?" he whispered to the winds. Letting go of the railing he soon closed his eyes again, his head falling back whiles he opened his arms as if to embrace the cool breeze that had somehow grown stronger around him. Taking a deep breath, he suddenly flung his arms into the air, his lips now baring a brilliant smile. His eyes were almost sparkling with delight and joy, reflecting the determination that had sprung roots within him.

"Yosha!" he shouted into the night, beaming. His eyes were now fixed on the stars, his content smile still lingering on his lips. "I won't let you down!" he finally smirked before turning around and entering the dark halls of the mansion.

The leaves spun gently through the air once more before floating off into the night, gingerly tapping the railing as they took their leave.

His eyes sprung open as he glared at the dark ceiling above him. His own hand felt strange pressed against his sweaty forehead as he pushed aside the wet raven strands that had been clinging to his face. His other hand gripped the sheets of his covers, trembling slightly as he began to remember every small detail of his dream. Why he kept dreaming about the same person, the same place and the same outcome every time, he did not know. All that was clear to him was that it was unnerving, causing excruciating havoc to his mind and body. He had never once, in all of his years at his former lodging, felt so agitated and helpless.

The same dream had been repeating itself for the past week, from the first night he arrived at the mansion. At first he thought it was the relief of getting out of that rat hole of a brothel and finally having a roof above his head where he didn't need to use his body and seclude his inner self in the deep corners of his mind, just to pay his lodgings. It felt incredible to be able to watch his companions laugh freely and enjoy the freedom the enormous mansion provided, without having to think bitterly of what would happen to the joyful laughter at night. Of course he would be somewhat thankful for the one that had managed to save them from their terror and had offered them a suitable, not to say overwhelming home. Of course he would feel in a sense relieved that he needn't take care of his companions any longer, since there would be a person more influential than him to take his place. Moreover, the one in charge was even prepared to take him under his wing as well. There was no doubt that he felt grateful, more than he would ever admit of course, and more than his pride would allow showing. But that that gratefulness and relief would reshape themselves into such a disturbing dream, he would never have expected. He, Uchiha Sasuke, had never faced a greater mishap in his personal barrier.

Throwing the covers aside, he silently placed his feet on the soft cushioning rug and walked slowly towards one of two large windows that were permitting the glistening moonlight to enter his shadowy room. He could see his reflection within the cool glass and stared into his own black eyes, his thoughts wandering beyond the walls that he now called his home.

Even if his own dreadful story had begun eight years ago, the reality of warm emotions, freedom and safety had begun creeping into his being only in the past three months. It all began when the brothel he was imprisoned in received an unlikely guest. Sasuke, together with two other girls and a red haired boy, where summoned to the head mistresses chambers, where they would usually meet a possible client and be chosen for his or her delight. Sasuke remembered the drenched, lifeless gazes of his companions as they walked the dreaded path every evening, despair claiming their minds at the thought of the next horrific night they would spend in the clutches of some ruthless vial and disgusting client.

He had known all too well what was going on in their minds, as he had suffered the same torments in the first years of his imprisonment. He had been nine when he was sold to the brothel and was offered to a client on his very first night there. Overcoming the disgust towards his own body and the despair of his violated being had taken a long time, but once Sasuke had finally managed to seclude his sanity from his body, as if blacking out the moment he stepped over the threshold of yet another bedroom, he discovered the means to survive the purgatory that was his day and night. He had often thought of taking his own life, but his hate towards the merciless tyrant that was running the brothel would in time surpass even the greatest disgust he had ever felt for his own flesh, making his pride a barrier before which all self-harming thoughts crumbled instantly. He would not have the wench he owed his tormented life to, dominate and destroy him.

He had built up wall, determined not to let her win but to survive every torture she would put him through. This spiteful endurance he had built within him together with his untamed pride and attractive features made him the desire of all the brothel's top clients, therefore earning him a small amount of power, insufficient to get him out of the brothel but enough to give some of the weaker prisoners of the brothel protection. Sakura, Hinata and Gaara had been the ones he had managed to shelter. They weren't spared from the clients vial hunger for fresh young skin, but they would be free to live an almost normal live during the day, a privilege Sasuke finally renounced after realizing that inhaling too much of freedom's sent would brake his masterly crafted shield.

He remembered finally passing the satin colored hallway that lead to the mistress's chambers that fateful evening, curious as to why all four of them had been summoned together. Usually, their clients would settle for one of them, each client having his preferred slave, a thought that sickened Sasuke to no end. Only once was he forced to touch another slave and satisfy his perverted client, a memory that even with his mental barrier would leave him paralyzed with disgust and hate. He did have his revenge however, making sure that that client would never seek the services of a brothel again. Aware of his value for the perverted industry, a value that the mistress was far too fond of to risk laying a finger on him, he escaped any form of punishment that would otherwise be given to a normal slave.

Stepping into the blood red adorned chambers of the monster he despised most, Sasuke peered through the ever present cigar smoke that filled the toxic dwelling of the mistress to find a man with blond hair and clear blue eyes smiling at them. The mistress's chamber was mainly filled with red and violet cushions surrounding a low round table, the poisonous colors being reflected by several mirrors plastered on the wall behind velvet curtains. The mistress herself, a skinny, decaying figure with yellowish skin and foggy eyes was resting against one of her larger cushions, her hands placed stiffly on the table as she eyed the contents of a wooden box that lay before her. Sasuke recognized the greedy look in her eyes, already knowing that the box she was staring at held the payment for all of them. He couldn't hide the nausea that the old hag's presence and actions were causing him. Sickened by her contempt look, he turned his gaze towards the blond man. Sasuke wanted to see the repulsive glare of a perverted client, especially now since he had hired all four slaves for his bidding.

He was prepared to face that nauseating glare and to start planning a way out for the other three slaves if not for himself. But there was no such glare. Sasuke persisted in his own stare, trying to unmask that seemingly gentle smile, but despite his experience and skills that he had developed along the years, he couldn't read him, at all. A sudden panic gripped him. He had never met a client whose intentions he couldn't read. That meant that he had no power of manipulating or seducing him. Enraged and alarmed at the same time, Sasuke watched the man rise to his feet. The mistress hurriedly jumped up, her bony arm clasping the man's shoulder as she led him and the four slaves towards one of the main bedchambers, reserved only for top-clients.

Sasuke never had expected the man's voice to be so clear and bright once the door had been closed and locked behind them. What took him completely off guard was the fact that the man explained to them that they were to come to that very room every night and spend the night locked away from any other personal or client of the brothel. As for their services, the man never asked for such a thing.

Sasuke and his companions would be summoned every night for the following two and a half months to this bedchamber, where they would sleep undisturbed till the following morning. Sasuke couldn't believe any of it, or any of the kind words or questions that the blond man uttered. He would be there every night for the first two weeks, asking them about themselves, about their lives, if they had families and other curious questions that Sasuke would respond with a glare. His three companions were easier to pry open. The girls especially began to trust the man after only a couple of nights, the man himself talking about his own family, about his son, telling adventurous stories and jokes. Sasuke soon realized, and was completely astonished by the fact that the blond man with clear blue eyes and an ever present confident and warm smile was cutting them off from any other client of the brothel. Apparently, he had paid for them in full, covering every possible payment that any other top client would offer for their services. Not only did the blond man own them, but he also treated them completely different than they were accustomed to. Sasuke especially was dumbfounded to find that he had more of a fatherly attitude towards them than anything else.

The man stopped coming after the first two weeks, but Sasuke and his companions continued to spend the night in the reserved bedchamber. They saw the man once more before leaving the brothel, a month before they were picked up from their hell house and driven to the estate. Their savior had grown thinner and paler but his warm gaze never faltered. Sasuke never opened up to him, nor uttered many words in his presence to the very end. But that didn't seem to bother the blond man. Before he took his leave of them for the last time, he gave Sasuke one of his comforting warm smiles and patted Sasuke's head gently. That was the first and last time he had touched any of them.

Sasuke couldn't trust his eyes as he watched how all of his belongings were taken away a month later, himself and his three companions being escorted to a black shimmering car and driven away from the brothel. Completely confused and without a clue as to what was in store for them once they arrived at their destination, he was dragged along by the two girls, both of them apparently convinced of the safety that awaited them. Gaara, who alike Sasuke had been at the beginning hostile towards their savior, had given the man his complete trust in the end. Sasuke was the only one having serious doubts for their safety.

It was the first time Sasuke's instinct proved to be wrong. Once arrived at the estate they were greeted by an energetic young man, with blond hair and brilliant blue eyes, identical to those of his father. In the course of the following week he managed to explain to them about his father's history, how he had bought several slaves out of brothels and given them new lives. The young man, Naruto, would not name the actual reason for his father's good deeds, stating that they would learn in time, but that it had no relevance to their newly acquired freedom. Naruto then explained that there were different preparations made for them to start new lives, but that they had to stay at the estate for a few weeks until all preparations would be completed. In the mean time, they would be free to wonder about anywhere they pleased and had been each given a room and fitted with every manner of clothes and food they would possible wish for.

Sasuke stared at his reflection, watching as the sky gradually began to brighten. He had understood that everything that had been said to him about his newly acquired freedom was true, and yet it seemed far too good for him to actually believe it. It could be but a dream that some benefactor decided to pick them out of the hell hole and give them a fresh new start. Sasuke was no fool and it enraged him that his companions were lighthearted enough to accept it all without any sign of reluctance. What annoyed him the most was the son of their infamous benefactor. He had the same deep gaze, the same dazzling smile and warmth, but with an outburst of energy that was completely impossible to control. He would laugh while acting completely foolish in front of them, joking around. Sasuke was convinced that the blond was mocking them, mocking him most of all. He was unnerving with his clear eyes, straightforward personality and cheerfulness.

Sasuke clenched his fists as he slowly turned his back to the rising sun that peaked over the far out hills. Sasuke glared at the bed he had been sleeping at what seemed like hours ago, his nails digging deep into his skin. Even with all the harassment and repulsive slime that would torture his flesh every night, Sasuke never had to deal with dreams like the one he had just had. That idiotic dream was because of that fool of a blond. Sasuke had never met someone as preposterous as him, his father not even nearly as annoying as his son. Thoughts of the blond had penetrated his thoughts, his barrier, making Sasuke dream of him, dream of another bedchamber, dream of pleasure, of lust and of a never before felt sensation in his body.

Sasuke had felt the dream's influence on him whenever he would see the blond during the day. He hated the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off Naruto. He despised the fact that he was drawn to that fool, being fully aware that the urges he was feeling could have only one cure. He loathed it. And now, after a solid week of that dismal dream penetrating every resistance he had ever built, Sasuke was sure that if he wouldn't get the cure for his newly found disease, he would go insane.

a/n...the story is T-rated for now but it will probably go up to M-rated later.

Please review ;)


	2. II Eyes

It took longer than I had expected it to, but here it finally is. Chapter ll:

**II. Eyes. **

It was already midday when Sasuke decided to risk coming out of his room and dare a walk through the mansion. He hadn't once cared to join the other occupants of the mansion for breakfast, seeing as how he would always be completely shaken by his dreams and far too disturbed by his own reactions to attempt facing his companions and especially, his host. Seeing as how the others never bothered him with inquiries related to this specific behavior, he decided on maintaining his secure schedule. Sasuke was by nature a rather secluded person, avoiding gatherings and crowded places as much as he could, his actions therefore earning no extra attention from his companions, who where already used to his behavior. His host however, to Sasuke's great dismay, had had a different reaction.

From the very beginning Sasuke could sense a difference in Naruto's attitude regarding him. The raven had more or less willingly watched Naruto's every move, noting every subtle or rather less subtle change in the blonde's behavior. His host had greeted him and his companions warmly and exceedingly joyful. That perky attitude annoyed Sasuke to no end from the head start, his irritation somewhat visible in the following days. He hadn't been the only one displeased with Naruto's overpowering cheerfulness. Whiles Hinata had been almost overwhelmed by the blonde's friendly remarks, loud voice and warm smiles, Sakura was less affected by Naruto's hospitality, accepting it none the less but expressing her displeasure now and then whenever it got too loud.

Considering the fact that Sakura's manner of expressing displeasure involved subtle remarks that would, in time, grow to deadly glares, Sasuke was of the opinion that his way of secluding himself was more of a diplomatic approach. Gaara, on the other hand, had shown no intention of escaping that overpowering joyfulness, earning questioning remarks from his fellow companions. Sasuke had always considered Gaara to have the same intolerance to noisy gatherings as himself and was therefore surprised to see the red head almost enjoy the blonde's foolishness. However, given the fact that enjoying something meant from the red head's perspective not glaring at the person or object in question, not interrupting and not running away, but following the given spectacle with undisturbed silence, one would judge Gaara's reaction as being caused by frustration and annoyance.

Anyone who had no knowledge of the red head's silent nature would consider him equally disturbed by Naruto's ruckus. And yet, the only one Naruto would eventually yell after, glare at and provoke, was Sasuke. Sasuke was convinced of the blonde's stupidity, not even bothering to give him credit for tying his own shoelaces, and equally enraged by the insanity of his entire situation.

As he passed numerous rooms, pacing down the hallway that led to the main staircase of the mansion and consequently to the main entrance, his eyes narrowed at one distinctive door. He was clueless as to why he decided to stop in front of the one bedroom he decided not to approach. Sasuke had learned the very first day where Naruto's bedroom was. Even though they were on the same floor, Sasuke felt relieved to find their rooms so far apart from each other, thankful for the silence and sure way of avoiding Naruto whenever the raven deemed it to be necessary.

He had also learned that his host would always return to his bedroom around noon and stay locked up for a couple of hours before returning to his guests. Sasuke was almost certain that Naruto was lying in his bed and snoring serenely. How else could he explain the aggravating energy that emanated from him during the afternoon?

In any case, Sasuke decided on making his rounds around the estate exactly during Naruto's afternoon nap, intending to avoid the blond as much as physically possible.

The raven had succeeded in maintaining his visual contact with his host to a minimum. But the little time together was quite enough for him to get infuriated by the blond. Each and every time Naruto would lay eyes on the raven, he would either call after him or have the utter nerve to grab him by the shoulder and start nagging about Sasuke's reluctance to spend time with the others. After these simple lines were said, Sasuke would always retort with a short but concise dismissal. Naruto however, proving to Sasuke how incredibly thick-headed an idiot could be, continued their argument, ignoring Sasuke's words completely. In the beginning, Sasuke would manage to disappear from the blonde's sight whenever Naruto wasn't looking, without having to continue their argument. But lately, as in the past two days, Sasuke had begun to loose his temper, throwing insults and loud remarks at the blond, nurturing similar responds from his host. Sasuke couldn't quite understand why he would completely loose his composure whiles in the presence of the blond, but was certain that in order to get cured from his nightly disease and daily uncontrolled behavior he had to avoid Naruto.

Therefore, again he was at a complete loss as to why his feet had stopped in front of Naruto's bedroom. Listening intently, he tried to make out any sounds that would indicate movement on the other side of the door. Before he could actually hear anything useful, his mind had retaken control of his body, Sasuke tracing long, quick steps away from the door and towards the main entrance.

He found his other three companions taking a walk through the garden, admiring the many statues that were scattered throughout the estate. Excepting his troublesome dreams and infuriating encounters with Naruto, Sasuke found the rest of the estate to be rather acceptable. He had to admit that he was impressed by the sear size of the estate, the main house having a front façade of over 200 m in length and dominating the surroundings in height, reaching over 40 m. Its front side harbored a large balcony that was, similar to the gardens around it, decorated with numerous black and white statues. Large windows permitted daylight to penetrate every angle of the mansion, the glass on the ground floor reflecting the numerous pricks of sunlight trapped in the flowing water of a large fountain that lay in front of the main entrance. Sasuke would often watch the flowing water from his room on the second floor of the mansion, the never ending flow having somewhat of a relaxing effect on him.

Yet he wouldn't allow himself to enjoy the estate too much. It all still seemed far too good to be true, even if his unfortunate relationship with Naruto made the whole situation seem less dreamlike.

Sakura had already noticed him walking out the main entrance before he even had the chance to decide in which direction to go. Waiving at him, she made her way towards him, smiling brightly as she wished him good morning. Sasuke found Sakura slightly annoying whenever she would get carried away with her crush for him, but tolerated her slightly flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes, keeping his mild disgust well hidden. Hinata's obvious obsession and curious shyness towards Naruto was equally aggravating, Sasuke doing his best to overlook her constant stutter and bright flushed cheeks whenever Naruto was around. Sasuke would always feel a slight tinge of irritation whenever Hinata would get close to Naruto, at first believing it to be his own protectiveness towards Hinata. However, after numerous nights of maddening torture, Sasuke figured out the infuriating reason for his uncharacteristic reaction, feeling sickened to the stomach by his own behavior.

After responding bluntly that it was already passed noon, Sasuke made his way to his other two companions, Sakura giving an embarrassed grin before tagging along, all four of them continuing their stroll through the gardens. None of the four companions noticed the pair of blue eyes watching them from inside the mansion.

"That cocky bastard managed to finally show himself, huh?" Naruto grunted, as he watched his four guests making their way through the garden. Leaning against the wall of his bedchamber, he followed the four figures through the window, frowning whenever he thought he saw Sakura touch Sasuke. "Why does she even like that asshole anyway? Naruto continued mumbling, his frown slowly turning into a pout. "That self-absorbed idiot! What is his problem anyway? He should be sticking close to his friends, not jerking off and …" Stopping his ranting, he took a deep breath and sighed deeply. Grinning he watched the four figures stroll aimlessly through the flowers and statues, Sakura and Hinata laughing cheerfully at some point or the other, the two boys walking a little further and examining the statues. "Well, at least they started to get used to the place." Naruto said cheerfully, before his grin slightly subsided, his eyelids getting heavier. "Who knows how long they'll have to wait. They might as well get comfortable with the place."

A sudden hiss made Naruto turn his head around, narrowing his eyes as his gaze grew darker. Looking at his reflection in a mirror hanging on the opposite wall of his bedchamber, he straightened himself up and began slowly walking towards the source of the hissing sound, his grin vanishing completely. His eyes not daring to stray from the mirror, he watched as his reflection began to grow hazy, his own image being replaced by a pair of devilish red eyes, the face to which they belonged to seemingly aflame.

"Jealous, aren't we?" a cold voice hissed.

"Of what?" Naruto spat, glaring at the burning eyes.

"Of their freedom. Wouldn't you like to walk beside them? Begin a new life with them? Don't be a fool!"

"Shut up!" the blond hissed back, clenching his fist. "I have my freedom."

"Do you now?" the voice carried on, mockingly. "Is that what you call this cage your father left you? Naruto, you know I can give you true freedom!"

"Don't you dare talk about my father!" Naruto bellowed, stomping towards the mirror.

"Free me!" it hissed heavily. "I can give you power!"

"I am no fool, nor am I weak. I don't care how many times you ask me! The answer will always be no!"

"You will grow weak and I will grow stronger Naruto! Look how much one week has cost you. Set me free!"

"No." Naruto spat, placing another step in the demon's direction, his blue orbs staring direct into the blood red eyes.

Free me or I will kill you and anyone that gets in my way!" the voice then screeched, the eyes suddenly being replaced by a burning claw. Before Naruto could react, the claw passed through the mirror without harming its surface, slashing at Naruto's chest and cutting his upper arm, before being pulled back and resealed in the mirror. Naruto fell on his knees in front of the shimmering glass, panting heavily.

"If you think for a moment that I'm going to let you harm anyone else, you've got another thing coming!" Naruto retorted before placing his palm on the cool surface of the mirror. An ear-shattering scream hollered from within the mirror the moment his skin touched the icy surface of the mirror. The eyes reappeared within the glass before vanishing completely behind a bright blue barrier. Naruto watched as the glass gave one more golden glow before the light faded away, being replaced by the normal reflection of Naruto's bedchamber.

The blond let his hand slip from the glass surface as he collapsed to the ground, the blood from the claw wounds tainting his white shirt as he fell unconscious.

Sasuke frowned as he stopped once again in front of Naruto's bedchamber. Another thing about Naruto that aggravated him to no end was his seemingly never ending appetite. Whether it was a habit born from the torturous life at the brothel, where food had been less than scarce for him during his first years of powerless slavery, or whether he had lost his appetite in favor of the constant disgust that filled his stomach each night, Sasuke would barely need more than one meal per day to satisfy his hunger. Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to have a bottomless pit instead of a stomach. At one point, Sasuke felt full, nearly vomiting, just by looking at the blond hurling down three courses at once. It seemed therefore extremely odd that his host had actually skipped supper. And yet he had had no intention of checking up on the blond. It was no business of his whether Naruto chose to sleep the day away and skip a meal. It was probably even healthier for his body and banc account if he'd skip more than one supper here and there.

His mind was set on reaching his own secluded safe-haven and yet Sasuke's body decided differently. Cursing under his breath he leaned against the door, listening anew for any sign of movement. Growing suspicious by the lack of sound, he grabbed the doorknob, intending to open the door. Only then did it occur to him that Naruto would usually lock his door. He couldn't get it in even if he wanted to. As if his body was intent on mocking his entire reason and logic, his hand swiftly turned the doorknob, the door quietly opening.

Sasuke automatically stepped into Naruto's room, his eyes wandering through the shadowy chamber. The sky had already darkened, leaving scarcely any light within the room. Seeing as how Naruto had a fireplace in his room, Sasuke had assumed that he would at least turn the fire on. Squinting, he noticed a mirror hanging from the wall, a little farther away from him. He then spotted something peculiar lying on the ground beside it. His eyes widened as he made out Naruto's blond hair and figure. Quickly rushing to the blonde's side, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his shoulders, intending to shake him awake. His gaze fell on a large dark patch on Naruto's arm. Touching the fabric with his fingers, Sasuke felt the deeps cuts and the wet blood-tainted material. Frantically looking for a bed and the light switch, he tried raising Naruto from the ground, only to hear a moan escape Naruto's lips as his eyes slowly opened.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called, his voice betraying his panicked state.

He could see Naruto's eyes opening slowly and expecting to hear his voice, he was completely taken aback as he felt himself pushed on his back, Naruto hovering over him, Sasuke feeling Naruto's strong grip on his upper arms. Before he could say anything, his heart jumping at the realization of his position, he heard Naruto scream in pain, and saw him collapse on his chest, Naruto breathing heavily next to his ear.

Sasuke swallowed hard, feeling Naruto's warm body over his, his breath tickling the skin on his neck. Opening his lips, he felt his throat go dry, his entire body trembling.

Only then did he realize that the room around him had acquired a red shade. His eyes fell on the mirror next to them, his body paralyzing at the sight of a pair of burning blood-red eyes staring directly at them.

His stare quickly turned from the demon's eyes towards Naruto, whose arms and legs were trembling as he attempted to stand up.

Sasuke quickly razed himself to his feet, swinging Naruto's arm around his neck as he helped the blond get to his feet. As he held the blonde's back he felt the three deep claw marks that were slashed across Naruto's back, his tainted shirt sticking to his wounds.

" Quick" Naruto called, " help me get next to it!" Sasuke eyed the panting blond incredulously.

"What? Are you insane?"

"Just do as I say!" Naruto spat, Sasuke taken aback the power in Naruto's voice, obeying him without a second thought. He watched Naruto place his palm on the surface of the blazing mirror, being almost overwhelmed by an ear-shattering scream that flooded the room immediately after Naruto had touched the glass. He felt Naruto's body tense, watching as the blond glared at the demon eyes with an intensity that Sasuke had never seen before, the scars on Naruto's cheeks starting to bleed as Naruto pushed his palm towards the center of the mirror. Closing his eyes, he mouthed a strange word Sasuke had never heard before, hitting the mirror surface hard with his outstretched palm.

The image of the demon's eyes suddenly vanished, the scream fading away, as Naruto let his palm slide of the mirror. Without warning, Naruto supported his entire weight on Sasuke, the raven taken by surprise and not having a steady position, collapsing to the ground with Naruto topping over him.

After the shock of the demon eyes faded away, Sasuke began sensing Naruto's body over his own quite clearly, Naruto's heaving chest and heavy panting making Sasuke swallow hard anew. He could feel the warmth radiating from Naruto's skin, one of his legs accidentally landing between Sasuke's legs, Naruto's entire body pressing harder against his.

Sasuke jerked as he suddenly sensed Naruto moving his arms, grunting and raising his head. Their faces were inches apart and he couldn't help but be grateful to the darkness around the for hiding his slightly burning cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto breathed with an exhausted husky voice.

Sasuke couldn't help stare into his deep blue eyes and trying as much as he could to keep the damned dream out of his head, he silently drained his voice before retorting almost calmly.

"I was about to ask you that same question."

* * *

a/n. Thank you for the reviews.

to Princess of Oblivion: I'm glad you like that part. I was considering whether to give more details about the dream but I figured it didn't actually fit with the entire context. :)

I hope you liked it so far. Please review! It really motivates my writing!


End file.
